


We're Getting Boba, Nya's Driving.

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: 🥷ninjago🥷 [37]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boba, Gen, Not Beta Read, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, bubble tea, extension of a chapter from my texting fic, i was tired as fk when i wrote this OKAY???!!, its called 'BOBA!' in Neon Lights and Rooftops, kai sucks at driving, pixal and zane are good students, sorta - Freeform, they skip to go get boba, why'sn't there a tag for that??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: The expanded version of the 'BOBA!!' chapter from (barely) Organized Chaos.Some of them skip school to get Boba, Zane and Pixal are good students, Kai's ability to drive safely is questioned.
Relationships: Cole & Jay Walker, Cole & Kai (Ninjago), Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Cole & Nya (Ninjago), Kai & Nya (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon & Kai, Lloyd Garmadon & Nya, Nya & Jay Walker
Series: 🥷ninjago🥷 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065035
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	We're Getting Boba, Nya's Driving.

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say.  
> Just read it already.

World History was boring, the teacher was okay but the subject itself was just _not_.

The idea of going to get boba hit Lloyd like the end of Mr Wu's ruler hit his head (which was hard, if you were wondering), sp he asked for permission to go to the bathrooms, which the teacher agreed to, and he was out of there. Despite using it as an excuse to skip school for an hour or more, he actually did go into the bathrooms (to send a text to the group chat):

**_Green: who wants to skip w/ me and go get boba??_ **

He got replies from Kai, Cole, and Jay almost immediately, they were probably all in a similar situation. Nya did eventually agree. To be honest, Pixal and Zane were kind of creepy with their synchronized text message.

The Smith siblings proceeded to have a mini-argument about if Kai would be fine cramming the night before exams or not. It was only when he reminded everyone of the reason why they had skipped in the first place, that he remembered he hadn't decided how they were going to get to the nearest Boba shop to their high school.

Nya would be driving them all there as he didn't have his license yet (he was starting on his next birthday in two months' time), Cole's car was broken once again, Jay caught a ride with Nya today, and he (nor anyone else) trusted Kai to drive them. Kai _could_ drive, he had his license and everything, it was just that he drove crazily and rather recklessly.

Lloyd had been out of the Humanities building and crossing the car park to where Nya's Kia Forte was parked when his phone vibrated from within his hoodie pocket. It was just Nya telling them to hurry up.

_How had she gotten to her car already? The robotics labs were on the other side of the school._

They didn't have to wait long for the others who were soon to arrive.

** THE BOBA SHOP (AKA Hey Juice) **

Luckily, it was open today. Eventually, they all decided on their orders.

Cole: Sesame egg waffle, brown sugar boba (which Jay thoroughly claimed was 'disgusting' then proceeded to get it himself)

Jay: Original egg waffle and same drink as Cole.

Kai: Machat and Red bean egg waffle and Milk tea with Red bean (he only ever got stuff with Red bean from Hey Juice)

Lloyd: Coca egg waffle and Milk tea with pearls.

And finally, Nya: Macha and Red bean egg waffle and Oolong milk tea with brown sugar pearls (a _really_ weird choice).

* * *

In the end, they got back just in time for the start of the third period (which lucky for them was just a study period). Nya had bought both Zane and Pixal a original Boba each, despite the two hadn't gone with them in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Juice sells Asian drinks and egg waffles.  
> Please leave kudos and comment!


End file.
